Pokémon: The Party of the Millennium
by James Dean y2k
Summary: It's the party of the Millennium! Y2K has just rolled around the corner and everyone is still alive! Ash Ketchum intends to throw a party to celebrate this. But, in the midst of planning this blowout, he worries over an old friend as someone who claims to know him only through an Orange Island ritual in his past, arrives in his hometown? I'm not giving you the deets! Read it!


Starring

Ash Ketchum (17)

Misty Waterflower (17)

Introducing Desiree Diggs (15)

And Gary Oak (17)

Guest Starring

May Maple (15)

Drew Hayden (15)

Brock Slate (19)

Dawn Berlitz (13)

Paul Silver (17)

Serena Kent (17)

Iris Cuasorome (19)

Cilan Chase (23)

Clemont Surge (19)

Tracey Sketchit (23)

The Pichu Brothers

Britney Spears (Does it F'n matter what age?)

Misty's Sisters: Lily, Daisy, Violet

Jessie, James, and Meowth

Cameos

Various Famous people of the early 2000s (I can't say who)

This is my first story so bear with me here. I do not own Pokémon! If I did, Misty would have never left! Enjoy!

"Hey, Pikachu, are you ready for this?" Ash Ketchum asked his Pikachu. It was a normal, breezy day in Pallet Town. All the Doduo, and Dodrio were chirping. "Pika pi!(Hell yeah!)" Pikachu cried. "Let's do this! Go, Staraptor, Charizard, Swellow, Noctowl, Unfezant, Talonflame! Send these invitations out to these addresses!" Ash called to his various birds and his Charizard. "Pika? Cha?(Cerulean City? Really?)" Pikachu asked. "You just lost your ketchup privileges for the rest of the week!" Ash called. "Pika pi! Pika pi!(You miss her, don't you? Don't you?)" Pikachu asked. "I'm inviting Misty so SHE can give you ketchup, cause I'm not doing it!" Ash said. "Oh my god, you're not gonna give him ketchup?!" A voice called. "No, and who are you? How do you know that Pikachu likes ketchup?" Ash asked. This girl resembled an old friend of Ash's: She reminded him of Misty. Also, Pikachu ran to her like she was an old friend. He couldn't figure it out, and he suddenly passed out. "Ash?" The girl called.

Ash woke up to find himself in his bedroom. Also in his bedroom was a girl with blonde hair. The girl was setting up an ice pack apparently for Ash. She was also talking to Pikachu. She had a mask and Ash couldn't see her face. "Pika!(He's up!)" Pikachu called. "Ah, Ash, you're up. I just finished your ice pack! Here you go, sweetie!" The girl said. "Uh, thanks...You didn't answer my question. Who are you? And how do you know me?" Ash asked. "I know you because...Because your Pikachu told me and I am Sae-no-mor from Shamouti Island. I wandered into Pallet Town, when you passed out." "Sae-no-mor" said. "You hesitated. Why did you hesitate? Are you a stalker of mine?" Ash said. "I'm shy in front of boys. Yeah. Your Pikachu...he's friendly." Sae-no-mor said. "That's strange. Its almost like we've met you before. He's not that friendly to strangers..." Ash said. "Are you sure? I think we've met, back in Shamouti Island. You were the Chosen One, right?" Sae-no-mor said. "Yeah. You got good memory for someone who hasn't met me directly... You know me...can I see your face?" Ash asked. "No. I'm sorry...Its against my religion to show my face outside of the Orange Islands." Sae-no-mor said. "Oh. Well, could you leave me for a few?" Ash asked. "Sure." Sae-no-mor said. As Sae-no-mor left, she removed the blonde hair, which was a wig, and the mask and revealed short red hair in a side ponytail. Sae-no-mor of Shamouti Island was really Misty Waterflower of Cerulean City.

'That girl had a fine body, but Misty had a body like that. Her waist, small, sexy, toned...but that's Misty. She's a tomboy who hates me, has short red hair and a fiery temper! Sae-no-mor is the opposite. She's an island girl from Shamouti Island, who cares about me, has long blonde hair, and that mask!" Ash said to himself. "Pika. Chaaa.(I don't care about your thoughts on Sae-no-mor's body! You are, even by Brock's standards, a pervert!)" Pikachu said. "Do we know her? Do you know something I don't? People tell Pokémon things all time and Pokémon never say a word. If you tell me, you have your ketchup privileges back!" Ash begged. "Pika.(No. I know nothing.)" Pikachu said.

As that went on, Misty, who was still undiscovered by Ash, but freely revealed herself to Pikachu, wandered around Ash's house. "I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me..." Misty began to sing. "Oh shit..." Misty then said as Gary and his girlfriend, Desiree arrived. Like Ash and Misty, Gary was a mixed type trainer, and Desiree specialized in one type. Unlike Misty, who specialized in Water type Pokémon Battles, Desiree specialized in the Ground Type. She was after all, Giovanni's granddaughter. "Hey, Ashy! Where are you? Did you fall in the toilet? He does that every time." Gary said. "Who are you two?" Misty asked, donning the mask and wig, as Sae-no-mor. "I'm Gary Oak, the grandson of Professor Oak. This is my queen, Desiree Diggs." Gary said. "I am Sae-no-mor of Shamouti Island. That's in the Orange Islands." Sae-no-mor/Misty said. "Yeah, Whatever. Where's Ash?" Gary asked. "In his room. He's resting." Misty/Sae-no-mor said. "Gary? Oh thank Mew you're here! Can I talk to you and Desiree for a moment?" Ash asked. "Sure, man." Gary said, not understanding Ash's situation. "Look, I don't know this girl but she may know me. There's no reply from Misty in Cerulean City. Check on her, would ya? Please?" Ash said. "Sure, but when did you start giving a tiny rat's ass about Misty?" Gary asked. "I always have, believe it or not, but until today I've never been more worried. I've tried everything to forget Misty! I've dated Serena, Iris, Dawn, and May! I can't forget Misty!" Ash exclaimed. "Well, my inexperienced friend, that is a little thing I'd like to call love." Gary said. "What are you trying to say?" Ash said. "I'm saying maybe you and Misty were meant to be! You ever think of that?" Gary said. "Meant to be? Just find Misty, would ya?" Ash said. "OK, man." Gary said.

Meanwhile, Misty revealed herself to Desiree. "Misty! What are you doing here? Raiding Ash's underwear drawer?" Desiree asked. "I'm spying on Ash! He still loves me! I'm testing him to see if he could be a good boyfriend!" Misty whispered. "So you're masquerading as an Orange Island Native?" Desiree asked. "Yeah. Because I do get scared. So scared that I can't face him as myself."

"Sae-no-mor! Where are you? My mom will be home any time soon and I appreciate everything you've done for me, but I don't want you getting in trouble with my mom!" Ash called. "Then why don't you two go to my place, Ashy?" A voice called. "Gary?" Ash asked. "You're in deep shit, I know. All you have to do is come over to my place, tell your mom that you're staying at my place, and we'll figure this thing out." Gary said. "And your mom will never know." Another voice said. "Desiree?" Ash said. "God I wish Misty was here." Ash continued. "We'll go to Cerulean City while you're with me, just pack!" Gary said impatiently. After packing, Ash was finally ready to go. "OK, I'm done. Sae-no-mor, are you going to wear that mask the whole way?" Ash asked. "Yes." Sae-no-mor said. "That's freaking creepy." Gary said. "Let's go!" Desiree said.

At Gary's house in Viridian City...

"When did you move here?" Ash asked, stunned at the Penthouse that apparently belonged to Gary and Desiree. "Since a while now. Wanted to prove to Gramps that I could be independent." Gary said. "Cool. Sae-no-mor, what you think about the penthouse?" Ash asked. "It's... Different." Sae-no-mor said, trying to act surprised. "THAT'S Different." Gary said. 'Oh my god. I'm in deep shit now!' Sae-no-mor/Misty thought to herself. "Sae-no-mor! Lemme show you around the penthouse, leave Ash and Gary to themselves." Desiree said, pulling Sae-no-mor to the side. "Are you crazy, Misty? You have to reveal yourself to Ash, and now! You won't just have Ash looking for you! Your sisters will be searching for you, Brock will be searching for you, and then Ash will assume you're dead, or on death row by Team Rocket, and will do one of two things: he will kill himself, or he will try to go after Team Rocket and will die anyway!" Desiree explained. "Oh my! But I can't!" Misty said. "Then wait until we get to Cerulean City!" Desiree said. "Alright! Oh shit! Here comes Ash!" Misty said, running towards the bathroom. "Wait... Gary? Are you cheating on Desiree?" Ash asked. "No, why?" Gary said. "I saw a redhead run in to that bathroom." Ash said. "A redhead?" Gary said. "Oh that. Me and Gary were gonna go have a threesome with a friend of mine from Sinnoh later tonight." Desiree said, lying to cover for Misty. "When were you gonna tell me about that?!" Gary asked. "It was gonna be a surprise!" Desiree said. "Hey, guys? Where's Sae-no-mor?" Ash asked. "Why?" Gary asked. "Well you know those Orange Islands Natives, they get lost in big houses! Like this one!" Ash cried. "Let's go find Sae-no-mor! Desiree, you comin?" Gary asked. "I'll meet with you guys! I'm gonna go do things...in the bathroom!" Desiree said. "OK!" Gary said. "Misty! You coulda blown your cover!" Desiree said. "I know! Thanks for covering me!" Misty said. "This isn't a game! Show yourself to Ash now!" Desiree said. "I can't!" Misty whispered. "OK I will unmask you then pants you in front of Ash if you don't! Now unmask yourself!" Desiree whispered. "OK but if you try to pants me, I have suspenders so good luck! And I'm not wearing underwear!" Misty whispered. "God! What's wrong with you? Were you dropped on your head as a baby?" Desiree whispered. "No." Misty whispered as she pulled out her mallet, and hit Desiree. "But you were dropped on your head just now! 1-0, Misty." Misty finished. "Oh my god! What happened to Desiree?" A voice called. "Shit." Misty said to herself. "Desiree, are you alive?!" The voice called. It was Ash. He was completely blind and deaf to Misty's sudden presence. "Ash..." Gary said, close behind him. "Gary! Desiree is dead! You don't care?" Ash cried. "I know she's alive, but Ash..." Gary said to Ash. "Where's Misty when you need her!?" Ash cried as Desiree, waking from the hit pointed towards Misty's general direction. "Oh my god! They got Misty too!" Ash cried. "Ash! That is Misty! You're an idiot!" Gary said. "Gary! The Martians got you too!" Ash said. "Time to shut him up!" Misty said, as she pulled out her mallet and hit Ash. "Thanks." Gary said. "I should have known better than to give him Peyote!" Misty said. "You gave him Peyote? Oh my god! You were dropped on your head as a baby!" Gary said as Misty pulled out her mallet and hit Gary in the head too. "No. You were dropped on your head as a baby! I just cured you! 2-0, Misty." Misty said.

The next day, at Ash's house, Ash woke up in his room again. This time, instead of a girl with blonde hair, this girl had short red hair in a side ponytail.

Misty.

Misty was talking to Pikachu, as Ash tried to remember what happened. "Aw shit. Did you see the size of that Cyndaquil?" Ash said as Misty ran to Ash and tackled him back into his bed. "Ash! I'm glad your OK!" Misty said. "Misty... Misty! What happened?" Ash asked. Misty then explained that Ash had ran into her, passed out, went to Gary's, cried, then passed out again, and she brought him home. "So...why did you spy on me?" Ash asked. "I..." Misty said as she pulled Ash close to her, and kissed him out of the blue. "Where'd that come from? I don't care! Do it again!" Ash said. Misty then proceeded to kiss him again. "Misty! I love you!" Ash said. "I love you too! Where'd that come from?" Misty said. "Who cares? Let's tell everyone!" Ash said. They then kissed again as Misty thought to her self, 'You lucky girl! 3-0, Misty.'

Everyone they knew, save for Max and Bonnie, attended a party that they were throwing. They even got Britney Spears to attend! Along with Cheech and Chong performing their classic stoner act, Larry the Cable Guy doing his stand up comedy, Baby Bash, AC/DC, NSYNC, Frankie J, and Britney Spears performing, and Paul Walker signing girls' shirts and whatnot, the party was something everyone would remember. Also, Misty and Ash lost their virginity... To each other! Oh yeah. Things were certainly going to be different now.

Annnnnnnnd, that's all folks! How'd you like the story? Oh yeah, and the last line is a tribute to the fellow author who inspired me to start writing fanfics, EVAN AAML! THX MAN! I WOULDN'T BE HERE IF YOU DIDN'T WRITE! HASTA LA VISTA, BABY! YOU'VE BEEN... AHH! I'll work on that. See ya!


End file.
